Proyecto: The Dark Turtles
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: El Kraang tiene un nuevo proyecto entre manos pero nuestras tortugas favoritas estarán dispuestos a meterse en esos planes ¿Lo lograran? (Si, lo sé. Un horrible resumen pero denme una oportunidad por favor ¡Entren y lean!)
1. El comienzo

**Mica: Hola mi gente linda ¡Estoy de vuelta! Sé que he estado ausente durante muchos días pero estoy de vuelta con esta historia. Espero que les guste y recuerden dejar comentarios. Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ¡Nos leemos pronto mi gente bonita! ¡Adiós!**

* * *

Mistery suspiro ligeramente, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando por un momento los ojos. Se encontraba sobre el techo de un edificio cualquiera, jugando ligeramente con su pie.

-Lamento llegar tarde- Mistery abrió los ojos y miro a su lado, donde había un ninja del pie parado.

-No importa- sonrío mientras se descruzaba de brazos y se le acercaba. Aquel ninja del pie se saco la máscara y dejo ver a un chico de cabello y ojos negros, mientras que unas cicatrices marcaban una de sus mejillas. -¿Trajiste lo que necesito?-

-Por supuesto que sí- le lanzo un objeto y ella lo atrapo con facilidad.

-Muchas gracias- sonrío mirando el objeto en su mano, el cual era una memoria USB. Vio que su acompañante se reía levemente y le extendía la mano. Mistery rodo los ojos, guardo la memoria y le extendió un sobre.

-Encantado de hacer negocios contigo- guardo el sobre con una sonrisa.

-El placer ha sido mío- hizo una leve reverencia. –Ahora sácate ese uniforme y vete antes de que te vean-

-Con mucho gusto- con una sonrisa, retrocedió lentamente y, después de hacer un leve ademan de mano, desapareció entre la oscuridad.

-¡Mistery!- se dio vuelta al escuchar aquel grito, sonriendo al ver a sus amigos las tortugas acercándosele.

-Hola chicos- saludo una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Te estábamos buscando, te nos perdiste- contesto Leo cruzándose de brazos y con una leve sonrisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se rio con nerviosismo. –Es que pensé haber visto algo-

-¡Mistery!- se le lanzo el menor enzima.

-¿Qué pasa Mikey?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Apuesto a que llego antes que tu a casa!- exclamo con diversión.

-Vamos a ver quién gana esa apuesta- empezaron a correr, mientras que los demás se rieron ante aquello y los siguieron rápidamente.

**_… …A la mañana siguiente… …_**

-¡Buen día!- exclamo Mistery con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina. Su saludo fue correspondido a los segundos, mientras que ella agarraba un vaso con jugo de naranja y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Te ves de buen humor- comento Leo algo divertido, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella y un gemido por parte de la tortuga de rojo.

-Ella de buen humor es igual de malo que un Mikey aburrido- murmuro.

-¡Oye!- Mikey lo miro con los brazos cruzados. –Ahora por eso, hazte su mismo el desayuno- apenas dijo esto, dejo el desayuno enfrente de cada uno de sus hermanos (menos Raph) y se sentó.

-~Te pasa por abrir la boca~- canturreo Mistery con una sonrisa, mientras que Raph gruñía y se levantaba. Después de haber desayunado y de haber entrenado, cada uno se fue por su lado. –Oye Donnie…- llamo entrando al laboratorio, donde el genio seguían intentando un retro-mutageno.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto deteniéndose un momento y volteándose hacia ella.

-¿Me prestarías tu computadora, por favor?- pregunto acercándose un poco.

-Claro- se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a su proyecto. –Está arriba del escritorio-

-Muchas gracias- hablo agarrando la computadora, para después salir de ahí y dirigirse a su habitación. Tarareando una melodía pegadiza, se sentó en su cama con la computadora en el regazo y la memoria en la otra mano. La conecto y espero unos segundos, abriendo el archivo que tenia la memoria apenas le apareció el aviso. La melodía que tarareaba murió al instante, mientras que su seño se fruncía en confusión.

-¿Mistery?- la puerta se abrió lentamente, sobresaltándola.

-¡Ha!- cerro la computadora de golpe y la escondió rápidamente debajo de su almohada. -¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto viendo al menor de la familia parado en su puerta.

-Me preguntaba si querías jugar conmigo- contesto Mikey con una sonrisa.

-Jeje, c-claro- respondió algo nerviosa, para después levantarse y salir de la habitación.

_… … … …_

-Mistery, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Donnie a la chica, quien miraba la calle con expresión ausente.

-S-Si, sí, claro…es solo que…- se volteo hacia ellos y suspiro. –Tengo que hacer algo, así que…pueden adelantarse, yo iré mas tarde a casa-

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Leo extrañado.

-Sí, no se preocupen- les sonrío con seguridad.

-Como si fuéramos a hacerlo- Raph se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido.

-Idiota- Mistery le saco la lengua. -¡Nos vemos más tarde!- exclamo perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

-¿Crees que nos este ocultando algo?- le pregunto Donnie al líder.

-No lo sé…- murmuro algo pensativo. –…pero sea lo que sea, nos enteraremos tarde o temprano-

-Vamos chicos, que la diversión nos espera- hablo Mikey llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

-Muy cierto cabeza hueca- Raph, con una sonrisa sádica, choco su puño contra su mano. –Ya quiero patear traseros- Leo y Donnie rodaron los ojos ante aquello, mientras que Mikey se rio.


	2. El Kraang

**Mica: Hola mi gente linda. Volví con otro capítulo y, antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que el cabello de Mistery es ondulado. Ahora sí, espero que les guste y recuerden dejar comentarios. Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ¡Nos leemos pronto mi gente bonita! ¡Adiós!**

* * *

Mistery suspiro de alivio cuando los Kraangs se perdieron de su vista. Ella se encontraba en uno de los centros Kraang, muy cerca del panel central. Con el sigilo digno de un ninja, se adentro y sonrío cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Se acerco al panel de control y empezó a tocar la pantalla en puntos exactos, con una mirada de concentración total. Unos segundos después, unas pantallas con dibujos extraños aparecieron delante de ella, causando que frunciera el seño al verlas.

-Debe ser una broma…- murmuro pero antes de poder hacer algo más, una alarma se empezó a escuchar, acompañada con una luz violeta. Parpadeo ligeramente y miro hacia atrás, encontrándose con uno de los Kraangs aprontando un botón que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Kraang…- fue lo único que pudo decir el robot, ya que Mistery se le lanzo enzima y le rebano la cabeza con sus garras, sacando el cerebro del cuerpo robot y golpeándolo contra la pared, echándose a correr rápidamente.

-Estoy rodeada- pensó doblando en una esquina al ver que el frente del pasillo estaba lleno y podía escuchar los pasos metálicos corriendo detrás de ella. Aprovechando que pasaba por un pasillo lleno de puertas, se metió a una y la cerro detrás de ella, apoyándose y respirando agitadamente. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la nuca contra la puerta y escuchando los pasos ajenos pasar por enfrente de la puerta, siguiendo de largo por el pasillo. Abrió los ojos, tapándose la boca rápidamente para no gritar al ver algo sorprendente delante de ella: recostado sobre una camilla, con una máscara de de oxigeno y conectado a maquinas, había una tortuga de color azul, de caparazón oscuro y con unas púas en la parte de arriba, uno de sus ojos era cubierto por un objeto tecnológico que tenía dos pequeños "ojos" rojos. Se le acerco lentamente, empezando a olisquear ligeramente el ambiente. –Se parece…se parece a Leo- pensó arrimando un poco su rostro al ajeno. Se separo bruscamente cuando la puerta fue derribada de golpe, dejando ver a unos robot con cerebros en el estomago.

-Kraang, atrapen al sujeto conocido como Mistery para la investigación de Kraang para Kraang- hablo uno de los robots. Al instante, empezaron a disparar. Con un gruñido, Mistery se lanzo sobre ellos. Lucho con fuerza pero sus brazos se vieron aprisionados.

-¡Suéltenme!- intento zafarse pero ellos empezaron a encimarse sobre ella. Cuando se estaba por rendir, sintió como el peso sobre ella empezaba a disminuir.

-¿Te ayudo?- levanto la vista de golpe, encontrándose con aquella tortuga de color azul. Ella se le quedo mirando, su único ojos visible era de color amarillo brillante y con el iris color azul. Mistery acudió la cabeza rápidamente y agarro su mano pero tironeo de esta e hizo que cayera sobre ella, evitando justo a tiempo los disparos de los Kraangs. –Bien pensado- con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, aquella tortuga se giro y dejo que los disparos chocasen contra su caparazón.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto al ver una mueca formarse en el rostro de él.

-Sí…- miro por sobre su hombro, para después mirarla nuevamente. -…pero necesito que los destruyas o que los distraigas. Mi caparazón es resistente pero no tanto-

-Eso no es problema- con una sonrisa, agarro una de las pistolas extraterrestres y, con rapidez, salió de su escondite y disparo. –Soy buena con esta cosa- murmuro con una sonrisa divertida, para después soplar con diversión la punta del arma.

-Eso es cierto- se rio la tortuga viendo a los robots tirados en el piso y con las cabezas rotas.

-Ho, vamos…¡tienes que estar bromeando!- exclamo con enojo al ver que se acercaban mas Kraangs.

-¡Vámonos!- ella sintió un agarre en su mano y un tirón, causando que soltara el arma y empezara a correr. Después de unos segundos de correr, doblaron una esquina y vieron la salida. Sin recibir ni un disparo, lograron salir del edificio y ahora se encontraban corriendo por la calle.

-¡Tenemos que ocultarnos!- apenas dijo eso y sintió como era empujada de manera brusca, mientras que su espalda choco contra una pared. -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te…?!- su boca fue cubierta por una mano de tres dedos, mientras que un de sus muñecas era sujetada y su cuerpo era aprisionado contra la pared.

-Tranquila- murmuro la tortuga de azul que invadía su espacio personal. Vieron de reojo hacia la salida del callejón, viendo como los Kraangs vestidos de humanos se detenían ahí.

-Hemos perdido a los sujetos que el Kraang nos ordeno que el Kraang los atrapasen- hablo uno.

-Afirmativo. Kraang, volvamos a la base del Kraang- hablo otro de ellos. Sus compañeros sintieron y se retiraron.

-Ya se fueron…- suspiro él de alivio y destapo lentamente la boca ajena. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto mirándola, sonriendo de manera perversa al ver que ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos, gracias a la sorpresa, y con un sonrojo manchando sus mejillas. -¿Te puse nerviosa, niña?- pregunto con diversión, acercando ligeramente su rostro al ajeno. El sonrojo se intensifico un poco, mientras que su cuerpo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

**_¡PLAFF!_**

-¡Idiota!- exclamo Mistery con las mejillas encendidas y el seño fruncido, mientras que la tortuga de azul tenía una leve sonrisa y una mejilla algo roja.

-Tienes mucha fuerza niña- comento con diversión, mientras que su "ojo" rojo empezaba a brillar ligeramente.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo?- pregunto con el seño fruncido y el sonrojo presente. Se abrazo a sí misma, como si estuviera ocultando su cuerpo.

-Te analizo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que su "ojo" dejaba de brillar. –Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes-

-Aja- lo miro con desconfianza, para después suspirar. –Mejor vámonos- murmuro caminando hacia la tapa de alcantarillado que estaba ahí. –Tengo que regresar antes de que amanezca- pensó rascándose ligeramente el brazo.

-¿Iremos por ahí?- pregunto la tortuga quitando la tapa.

-Sip- asintió ella, para luego mirarlo con una leve sonrisa. –Andando, que ya casi sale el sol- se metió dentro.

-Voy detrás de ti, gatita- él salto detrás de ella y, antes de empezar a caminar, coloco la tapa en su lugar.

-¡N-No me llames así!- desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos. –Lo que queda de la noche va a ser muy…pero muy largo- murmuro, causándole a la tortuga una sonrisa.


	3. Las explicaciones

**Mica: Hola mi gente linda. Volví con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y recuerden dejar comentarios. Acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas ¡Nos leemos pronto mi gente bonita! ¡Adiós!**

* * *

-Buen día- murmuro Donnie algo adormilado, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cocina.

-Buen día hermano- le sonrío Leo, mientras que Raph simplemente lo miro y asintió a modo de saludo.

-¡Buen día Don!- con una enorme sonrisa, Mikey dejo una taza de café frente al genio.

-~Gracias~- murmuro empezando a tomar de aquella tasa con una ligera sonrisa.

-Oigan, ¿vieron a Mistery?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a comer.

-No- el líder negó con la cabeza. –La pregunta principal seria, ¿ella habrá vuelto anoche?-

-Ni idea- contesto Raph encogiéndose de hombros. Todos quedaron en silencio, disfrutando su desayuno hasta que…

-¡Eres un idiota!- los cuatro se voltearon hacia la puerta, para después correr hacia la sala.

-Hablando de la reina de roma- murmuro Raph con una sonrisa divertida y cruzándose de brazos. Justo en la entrada de la guarida, aparecía de entre la oscuridad Mistery y una tortuga color azul.

-¡Eres un enorme idiota!- volvió a hablar ella, mientras que su acompañante rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Y tú eres una testaruda, gatita- sonrío al ver como su seño se fruncía y un sonrojo empezaba a manchar sus mejillas.

-¿Yo soy la testaruda?- apretó fuertemente los puños y lo miro a los ojos. -¿Quién es el tonto que no quería seguir el camino, cuando soy YO la que única que sabía a dónde ir?…Aquí el único idiota y testarudo eres tu- le pico el pecho con su dedo índice.

-¿No te sabes otro insulto que no sea idiota, gatita?- pregunto suspirando ligeramente.

-Tengo toda una lista, ¿por cuál quieres que empiece?- pregunto con odio.

-¿Mistery?- ambos se voltearon de golpe, encontrándose con dos tortugas sorprendidas, una con una sonrisa divertida y otra con la mirada seria.

-C-Chicos…ho-ola- se removió nerviosa en su lugar. -E-Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?-

-¿Tu qué crees?- sonrío la tortuga azul. Mistery arrugo ligeramente el seño ante aquello, para después suspirar.

-S-Se los puedo explicar…enserio- comento al ver que miraban fijamente a la tortuga azul.

-Pues hazlo…ahora- respondió Leo sentándose junto a sus hermanos en el sillón.

-Ya lo escuchaste, gatita- comento con una sonrisa divertida, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de ella.

-No sabes cuánto te odio- murmuro mirándolo con furia.

-Yo no lo creo- le contesto con diversión.

-Mistery, tranquila- se rio levemente Leo. –Respira profundo y relájate-

-Está bien- respiro profundo y bufo ligeramente. Se levanto de donde estaban y los miro fijamente. -¿Recuerdan que hace 4 meses los Kraangs nos capturaron y les sacaron sangre a ustedes?-

-¿Cómo no recordarlo?- rodo los ojos Raph. –Mikey paso casi dos semanas encerrado en su cuarto- el mencionado tembló ligeramente ante el recuerdo, suspirando al sentir la mano del genio en su hombro.

-Pues bueno…¿nunca se preguntaron que hicieron con su sangre?- pregunto jugando con sus manos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con él?- pregunto Raph señalando a la tortuga azul.

-A eso iba- lo miro con algo de enojo por la interrupción. –El es un proyecto del Kraang- miro a la tortuga azul. –Sin ofender-

-No lo hace- se encogió de hombros.

-Espera…creo que entiendo- murmuro Donnie, llamando la atención de todos. Se quedo en silencio por un momento, pensativo. –Él…él es…- se quedo callado, mientras Mistery asentía.

-Creaciones a partir de ADN…su ADN-los apunto con el dedo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Leo algo extrañado.

-No lo sé- negó ella con la cabeza. –Recuerden que la tecnología de los Kraangs avanza mucho- se cruzo de brazos. –Además, la información que yo tengo esta algo incompleta- enseguida se arrepintió de aquello, tapando su boca con ambas manos.

-¿Información? ¿Qué información?- pregunto Leo frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

-Nada, nada, nada- negó con la cabeza ligeramente y sonriendo nerviosa. –Y-Yo…-

-Mistery…- se encogió ante las miradas de Leo y Donnie.

-He…¿p-por donde empiezo?- pregunto nerviosa, tensándose al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Puede que por el principio, joven Mistery- miro ligeramente hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro serio pero tranquilo del Maestro Splinter.

-Ok- bajo ligeramente la vista, para después suspirar. –La información que tengo la obtuve de un topo en el clan del pie-

-¿Un topo? ¿En el clan del pie?- pregunto Raph algo extrañado. Mistery asintió.

-Ya que Destructor y el Kraang son aliados, pensé que era la mejor manera de infiltrarse a sus computadoras- se encoge ligeramente de hombros. –Cuando leí lo que tenía mi memoria, me extrañe mucho y como la información estaba incompleta, decidí ir yo misma a ver las computadoras. Mi idea era solo ir y ver pero las cosas se me complicaron y termine rodeada de Kraangs. En medio de mi huida, me metí a una habitación cualquiera y lo encontré a él- señalo a la tortuga azul, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos con él, Sensei?- pregunto Leo después de unos segundos.

-No lo sé, hijo mío- contesto tocándose su larga y fina barba. –Mistery, ¿alguna sugerencia?-

-Pues…- se quedo pensativa un momento. –Él no obedece al Kraang…y también sería muy peligroso como enemigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad.

-La gatita y yo no somos tan diferentes- comento la tortuga azul con diversión, al mismo tiempo que se paraba y rodeaba los hombros de ella con su brazo. Ella lo miro con fastidio, para después suspirar y mirar a sus amigos.

-A lo que él se refiere es que compartimos algunas cosas- se separo de la tortuga. –La fuerza es una de ellas- sonrió cuando algo se le vino a la mente. -También tiene algo que deben ver- miro a la tortuga azul. -¿Se los muestras?-

-Con mucho gusto- asintió con una sonrisa. Lentamente, su apariencia empezó a cambiar: su piel se aclaro hasta tornarse verde, su caparazón se volvió de color marrón y las espinas desaparecieron, mientras que su dispositivo metálico desaparecía y sus ojos se volvían azules.

-Ese es…- lo miraron asombrados.

-Soy yo- murmuro Leo mirando a su copia. La diferencia entre ambos era la falta de su máscara, su falta de equipo de protección y la falta de vendas.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Donnie mirándolos a ambos fijamente.

-No lo sé exactamente- negó ella lentamente con la cabeza. –Pero es muy impresionante, la única diferencia entre ambos son los dientes-

-¿Los dientes?- Mikey, sin ninguna delicadeza, abrió la boca de la tortuga sin mascara y dejo ver unos dientes afilados.

-Suéltame pequeño- murmuro agarrando a Mikey de las muñecas y alegándolo de él, al mismo tiempo que volvía a su apariencia de siempre. Mikey lo miro con curiosidad, para después intentar alcanzar el rostro ajeno. La tortuga azul no los soltó e impidió que lo alanzase pero tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos con él?- pregunto Raph cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente. El Maestro Splinter se quedo pensativo, acariciando su barba por un momento.

-Se quedara aquí- sentencio después de unos segundos de minutos. Mistery frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos, no muy de acuerdo con aquello pero tampoco en contra.

-Y tú te harás cargo de él- comento Leo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!- lo miro con sorpresa. -¿P-Por…por qué?-

-Esta es la consecuencia por no decirnos nada desde un principio- respondió Leo cruzándose de brazos. –Espero que con esto aprendas la lección-

-¡Leo!- exclamo intentando lanzarse hacia él pero Raph y Donnie la sujetaron con fuerza. -¡No me hagas esto, por favor!- suplico pero el líder negó lentamente con la cabeza. –Está bien- suspiro apoyándose ligeramente en los brazos que la sostenían. –Pero no dejes que duerma en la sala, ¡por favor!-

-No te preocupes…- rodo ligeramente los ojos. –Dormirá en mi habitación-

-Gracias- suspiro ella de alivio, mientras que la tortuga de azul se rio ligeramente y continuo jugando con el menor.


	4. Lion, la primer tortuga

**Mica: Hola mi gente linda, estoy aquí con otro capítulo que espero que les guste. Recordar que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que criticas buenas y/o malas. Dejad comentario y disfruten. XD**

* * *

-Ya déjalo, pequeño- murmuro la tortuga azulo con una ligera sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba las muñecas de Mikey. El menor de la familia había estado bastante rato intentando tocarle la cara a la tortuga desconocida pero él no se lo permitía.

-Deja que te moleste un rato- hablo Mistery, quien estaba sentada en el sillón con un vaso de jugo en mano y mirando la escena divertida. –Mikey no te hará nada, solamente es curioso…y esta aburrido-

-¡Oye!- reclamo el menor con un puchero. La tortuga azul se rio, para después mirar al menor y sonreírle.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor me ayudas en algo?- Mikey sonrió enormemente.

-¡Claro!- asintió con energía, mientras sus ojos brillaron con alegría y entusiasmo.

… … … …

-Acéptalo como buen perdedor Raph- se rio Leo saliendo junto a su hermano del do-jo.

-Cállate intrépido- murmuro la tortuga de rojo cruzándose de brazos.

-Oigan chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes- hablo Donnie acercándose a ambos y llamando su atención.

-Claro…¿qué pasa Don?- respondió Leo con una ligera sonrisa pero Donnie no pudo decir palabra alguna ante la voz del menor.

-¡Chicos, tienen que ver esto!- los tres se acercaron, quedando algo sorprendidos al ver a Mikey sentado sobre el caparazón de la tortuga azul, quien estaba haciendo flexiones de brazos con mucha facilidad.

-¿Eso…eso no le hace daño a tu caparazón?- pregunto Donnie mirándolo fijamente.

-No- negó él sin detenerse. –Mi caparazón es más resistente que el de ustedes- Mistery rodo ligeramente los ojos.

-Por cierto Donnie…- miro al mencionado. -…¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?-

-Ho cierto- se rio ligeramente. –He estado pensando que todavía faltan tres tortugas y tenemos dos lugares a donde buscarlos-

-El T.S.R.I y la guarida que tienen bajo el agua…- hablo Leo pensativo, mientras que Mikey se bajaba de la tortuga y se sentaba a su lado.

-Exacto- asintió el genio con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde iremos primero?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad.

-Odio decir esto pero…- hablo Mistery llamando la atención de todos-…lo mejor sería ir primero abajo del agua-

-Muy cierto- asintió Donnie. –Iríamos al lugar con menos Kraangs y se nos hará más fácil encontrarlo-

-Está bien, iremos ahí primero y después al T.S.R.I- sonrío ligeramente Leo.

-Pues bien- hablo Mistery levantándose con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Muy buena suerte, yo los espero aquí- se dio la vuelta pero su escape se vio interrumpido por Raph, quien la agarro del cuello de su ropa desde atrás.

-Eso sí que no, niña- sonrío Raph.

-Exacto- Leo se le acerco. –Tú irás con nosotros-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás!- intento liberarse del agarre. -¡Sabes perfectamente que no sé nadar y que le tengo miedo a los lugares profundos!-

-Lo sé…- se rio ligeramente. -…pero esto será parte de tu castigo-

-A-Además…- se les acerco Donnie con una sonrisa nerviosa. -…estaremos dentro del tortu-submarino, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¡No me interesa!- grito intentado huir. Mikey se empezó a reír junto a Raph y Leo, mientras que Donnie intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Hola chicos- saludo Abril entrando al lugar con Casey detrás de ella.

-¡April!- Donnie se le acerco rápidamente. –Hola…- le sonrío con cariño, para después mirar al pelinegro y suspirar con cansancio. -…y hola Casey-

-Hola a ti también mutante- saludo el chico rodando los ojos.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto ella apuntando hacia la tortuga azul, quien los estaba mirando fijamente.

-Él es Lion, Mistery lo trajo desde una de las guaridas del Kraang- respondió Mikey con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Lion?- Leo lo miro algo extrañado. -¿Ese es tu nombre?-

-En realidad no…- se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa. -…no tenía nombre pero el pequeño quiso ponérmelo y yo acepte-

-¿Y por qué Lion?- pregunto Casey mirando al menor.

-¡Porque me gusta ese nombre para él!- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo Mistery luchando contra Raph, quien no cedía ante sus intentos.

-¡Quédate quieta!- intento inmovilizarla pero ella se zafo del agarre y salió a correr.

-Déjala Raph-hablo Leo, para después mirar a Lion. -Tú tienes la misma fuerza que ella, ¿verdad?-

-Claro- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. –Yo podre contra ella, no hay problema-

-¿Pueden explicarnos que está pasando aquí?- pregunto April con una ceja arqueada.

… … … …

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes- hablo April con una sonrisa una vez que terminaron de explicarles todo. Las tortugas, antes de poder negarse, se escucho el grito de Mistery.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- Lion le agarraba de los pies y la arrastraba por el piso, mientras que ella luchaba. De un rápido movimiento, soltó uno de sus pies y logro golpearle la cara, quedando libre y volviendo a correr. Esta vez, se escondió tras April. –No dejes que me lleve-

-Mistery…- ella miro al líder con atención. -…cálmate un poco, después hablaremos sobre esto-

-Está bien- suspiro parándose al lado de la chica. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a los recién llegados. –A propósito, ustedes no irán con nosotros-

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto Casey cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque es muy peligroso- asintió Leo. Casey y April se miraron entre ellos, para después sonreírse ligeramente.


	5. La tortuga roja

**Mica: Hola mi gente linda, estoy aquí con otro capítulo que espero que les guste. Recordar que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Dejad comentario y disfruten. XD**

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto- murmuro Mistery, quien estaba sentada en el piso y atada. -¡¿Podrían soltarme?!-

-No- se rio Lion, quien estaba a su lado y la miraba con diversión.

-Lo siento Mistery pero si te soltamos, no te quedaras quieta- hablo Leo con una sonrisa. Las cinco tortugas junto a Mistery, April y Casey estaban dentro del tortu-submarino: Donnie conducía, mientras que Casey, April, Leo y Raph pedaleaban con rapidez.

-¿Ya llegamos Donnie?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad mientras se asomaba por uno de los hombros del genio, quien suspiro con algo de fastidio.

-¡Por decima vez no!- exclamo, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. –Me corrijo…llegamos- sonrío con nerviosismo pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el tortu-submarino se sacudió violentamente.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso Don?!- pregunto Raph levantándose con rapidez.

-Oigan chicos, creo que tenemos compañía- hablo Casey mirando por una ventana. En cuanto se asomaron por esta, vieron un enorme monstruo empujando y frotándose contra el tortu-submarino.

-Tenemos que librarnos de esa cosa- comento Mistery parada al lado de Leo, quien se volteo hacia ella con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo te liberaste?- ella simplemente se rio y alzo las manos, mostrando las garras. Leo suspiro y rodo los ojos.

-Donnie, encárgate de eso- suspiro el líder.

-V-Veré que puedo hacer- asintió con nerviosismo.

… … … …

-Informe del estado del experimento del Kraang- hablo uno de los robots.

-El experimento del Kraang está en el estado conocido como proceso- contesto otro. Su acompañante murmuro un leve "afirmativo", para después darse vuelta y empezar a caminar. Después de caminar unos minutos, una puerta se cerró detrás de él. Apenas se cerro, su cabeza fue revenada y, en cuanto el cuerpo cayo, el cerebro salió chillando pero fue detenido por un pie grande y de color verde.

-No puedo creer que nos hayamos tardado tanto en deshacernos de esa cosa- murmuro Mistery saliendo de entre la oscuridad.

-¡Oye! No ha sido mi culpa- hablo Donnie al lado de ella, mirándola con el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados. –Esa cosa no se rendía-

-Ya, ya chicos- se les acerco Leo. –Busquemos a la tortuga y vayámonos de aquí-

-Está bien- suspiraron ambos.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunto Mikey con curiosidad. Mistery olfateo el ambiente, pensativa.

-Creo que por ahí- murmuro apuntando hacia la puerta que tenía atrás.

-Muy bien, intentemos ir despacio y sin que nos descubran- hablo Leo con un brazo del robot en mano. -¿Listos?- sus compañeros asintieron. Leo puso la mano robótica sobre el panel que estaba al lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió rápidamente…dejando ver un montón de Kraang parados con pistolas en mano.

-Y nosotros que queríamos pasar desapercibidos- se rio Mistery, para después sacar las garras. -¿Qué me dices Raph? ¿Una carrera hasta el otro lado?-

-Por supuesto- sonrío él haciendo girar sus sais.

-¡Chicos, esperen!- exclamo el líder ero fue demasiado tarde, ya que ambos ya se habían lanzado sobre los robot. –Demonios…- murmuro desenvainando sus espadas y yendo tras ambos.

-¡Booyakasha!- exclamo Mikey girando sus nunchakus y corriendo detrás de sus hermanos.

-Me dejaron solo- murmuro el genio. Alguien se aclaro la garganta a su lado, causando que girara la cabeza y se encontrara con la tortuga azul. -¿Lion? Pensé que irías con ellos-

-¿Para qué? Después de todo, ya no hay ninguno- comento divertido. Donnie se rio con nerviosismo al ver que todos los robots estaban destruidos y tirados en el piso.

-Mejor sigamos- hablo Leo empezando a caminar.

-¿Saben algo?- pregunto Mistery pensativa. –Esto fue muy…fácil-

-Qué bueno que te diste cuenta gatita- se rio Lion, dejándola extrañada.

-Oye, ¿a qué te…?- se calló al ver que, después de girar en una esquina, había mas robots listos para atacar. Con un ligero grito, esquivo los disparos con rapidez.

-Mistery, Mikey y Lion busquen la tortuga, nosotros los cubrimos- los mencionados asintieron y empezaron a correr, esquivando a los robots.

-¿En dónde puede estar?- pregunto Mikey una vez que se alegaron y llegaron a un pasillo con cuatro puertas. El ojo robótico de Lion brillo ligeramente, para después recorrer con la vista su alrededor.

-Ya sé donde esta- sonrío mientras su ojo dejaba de brillar y se acercaba a la primer puerta que tenia del lado derecho. Con un puñetazo dado al panel de seguridad la puerta se abrió, dejando ver su objetivo lleno de tubos: una tortuga roja, con picos a los costados de su rostro y sobre su caparazón oscuro. –Tu desconéctalo gatita, nosotros vigilaremos-

-Muy bien- asintió acercándose a la tortuga con rapidez. Una vez que termino de sacarle los cables y los tobos, paso su mano sobre su rostro y sonrío al sentir que respiraba. –Lion, tú lo llevaras- el mencionado se encogió de hombros, se acerco a ella y, con ayuda, logro subir a la tortuga roja a su espalda.

-He chicos…- ambos miraron a Mikey, quien miraba con algo de miedo hacia afuera. –Creo que sería mejor apresurarnos-

-¿Por qué lo…? ¿He?- quedo rígida cuando, al asomarse, pudo ver que los esperaban los Kraangs. –¿De dónde salieron tantos?-pregunto metiéndose a la habitación nuevamente.

-No tengo ni idea…- se encogió de hombros Lion. -…pero creo que mejor nos reunimos con los demás e irnos-

-Estoy de acuerdo- asintió Mikey.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos- los miro con seriedad. –Mikey y yo iremos al frente despejando el camino. Lion no hagas nada más que avanzar, ¿está claro?- el mencionado asintió. -Vamos-

… … … …

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Leo una vez que Mikey, Mistery, Lion y la nueva tortuga se le acercaron.

-Si- asintió ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Y listos para salir de aquí!- exclamo Mikey con una sonrisa.

-¡Leo! ¡¿Nos vamos?!- se escucho la voz de Donnie.

-¡Sí!- exclamo de vuelta. –Vámonos de aquí- empezaron a correr nuevamente, perdiéndose de vista en cuanto doblaron una esquina.


	6. ¡Problemas!

**Mica: ¡Hola mi gente! He vuelto con otro capítulo, el cual espero que les guste. Pendonar por tardar tanto pero…las vacaciones y la escuela me distrajeron mucho TT-TT…pero he vuelto e intentare escribir más seguido. Ho, y antes de que se me olvide: recordar que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. También perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficas. Dejen comentarios, ¡por favor! Los quiero gente bella, ¡adiós!**

* * *

-Buen día Mistery- sonrío Leo al verla acercarse a ellos con su bandana en mano y frotándose ligeramente uno de sus ojos.

-Buenos días- bostezo y se sentó en el sillón. -¿Y Mikey?- pregunto al no verlo.

-No lo sé…- Raph se cruzo de brazos. -…pero más vale que se levante pronto a hacernos el desayuno o pagara las consecuencias-

-Necesito café~- murmuro Donnie acercándose con cara de dormido y dejándose caer en el sillón de golpe.

-¿Ustedes dependen del menor para desayunar?- Lion, quien estaba sentado en el piso frente a ellos, no pudo evitar preguntar con diversión.

-Usualmente ellos no se acercan a la cocina…salvo que Mikey este enfermo o herido- contesto Mistery poniéndose la bandana y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye, es no es…del todo cierto- murmuro Raph desviando la mirada.

-Ho, ¿en serio?- ella rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos. –Si se acercan a la cocina es para comer no más rojito- Raph frunció el seño pero no dijo nada, mientras que Leo se sonrojaba y Donnie…pues él estaba más dormido que despierto. Justo en eso, Mistery coloco su mano en la nuca de Donnie y Leo, hizo fuerza y los obligo a agacharse con ella. Aquel brusco movimiento, despertó al genio por completo.

-Hey, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Donnie confundido y volviendo a sentarse bien.

-Creo que fue por esto mi amigo genio- sonrío Lion, mostrándoles unos kunai que tenía en mano.

-Ho…- Leo parpadeo. -¿De dónde habrán venido?- miro hacia atrás y centro su vista en la puerta del laboratorio.

-¡La tortuga!- recordó Donnie de golpe, levantándose rápidamente.

-De seguro ya habrá despertado- Mistery se levanto y se empezó a cercar a la puerta lentamente pero antes de poder acortar mas la distancia, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una estrellas ninja se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ella. Las esquivo rápidamente y Lion los atrapo con facilidad. La tortuga roja estaba ahí, en la puerta, mirándolos fijamente y con un objeto desconocido en sus manos. Sus ojos eran, al igual que de los de Lion, de un amarillo brillante pero sus iris eran de un verde casi fosforescente (como los de Raph).

-¡Mikey!- detrás de la tortuga se encontraba Mikey atado, amordazado e inconsciente.

-¡Mistery, cuidado!- hablo el genio al reconocer el objeto que tenia la tortuga roja. –Tiene mis…- Donnie se vio interrumpido cuando una nube de humo, algo más espesa de lo común, lleno el lugar. Gritos y sonidos de pelea se escucharon y, después de unos minutos, el humo se disperso.

-Eso fue extraño…- murmuro Leo algo sorprendido.

-Maldita tortuga extraterrestre…- gruño Mistery. Ella y Leo estaban encadenados juntos, espalda contra caparazón.

-Eso…eso fue muy rápido- murmuro Donnie, quien estaba tirado en el piso y encadenado.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue esa bomba de humo?!- pregunto Raph enojado. Sus sais estaban clavados en la pared y encarcelaban sus muñecas, manteniéndolo ligeramente alzado. –Era diferente a la que usamos usualmente-

-Era una nueva bomba que estábamos haciendo Mistery y yo- respondió Donnie. –Era para momentos desesperados-

-Se llevo a Lion- se dio cuenta el líder después de miraron hacia los lados. –Vamos a tener que ir a buscarlos-

-Pero primero tenemos que liberarnos intrépido- gruño Raph, luchando para desclavar sus sais pero sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué les paso hijos míos?- pregunto Splinter con tranquilidad acercándose lentamente.

-S-Se lo explicaremos después Sensei- se rio Donnie de manera nerviosa.

-¿Nos puede liberar por favor?- preguntaron Leo y Mistery al mismo tiempo. Splinter se rio levemente y se les acerco, dispuesto a soltarlos.

… … … …

-¿Por dónde se habrán ido?- pregunto Mikey caminando junto a sus hermanos y a su amiga por las alcantarillas.

-No tengo idea- Mistery se tapo ligurmente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. –Ni siquiera puedo rastrearlos con mi olfato. Su olor se mescla con el de las alcantarillas-

-Sera mejor que los encontremos antes de que vayan la superficie- hablo Leo con seriedad.

-Esperen un momento- se detuvieron y vieron a Mistery, quien estaba mirando hacia los costados. Ella miro hacia el lado derecho, empezando a caminar con rapidez.

-¿Qué estas escuchando?- pregunto Donnie, mientras la seguían.

-Dispararos- se detuvo un momento, escucho con atención y volvió a caminar hacia el lado izquierdo esta vez. Después de unos segundos, se quedaron quietos al ver a un robot más grande de lo normal amenazando con golpear a ambos clones. –¡Oye, Kraang-tonto! ¡Estoy aquí!- silbo y el robot se volteo hacia ella. El cerebro alienígena estaba en el mismo lugar pero un cristal lo protegía. El robot se lanzo sobre Mistery pero ella lo esquivo y salto sobre la espalda del robot de manera rápida, aferrándose a esta y enterrando sus dientes en el hombro tecnológico. El robot se revolvió, intentando sacarse la carga que tenia. Leo desenvaino sus espadas y le corto los brazos al robot. Mistery enterró un poco más sus colmillos y de un rápido movimiento, le arranco un pedazo. El robot cayó pesadamente, dejando de pie a Mistery con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro.

-¡Increíble Mistery!- sonrío Mikey.

-¿Qué harán los Kraangs en las alcantarillas?- pregunto Donnie en voz alta mirando al robot fijamente.

-No lo sé- respondió Leo parado a su lado. Raph miraba con una sonrisa sádica al cerebro que sostenía por uno de sus tentáculos. El cerebro chillo repetidamente, mientras que Mistery parpadeaba ligeramente.

-Oye Raph…- el mencionado miro a la chica. -…préstame eso- la tortuga, un poco extrañado, le lanzo el cerebro, siendo atrapado con mucha facilidad. Lo miro a los ojos y sonrío ligeramente, mientras que el cerebro empezaba a chillar. –Dime, ¿qué buscan aquí abajo?- pregunto con seriedad. El extraterrestre chillo un poco, mientras que ella fruncía el seño ligeramente. –No me dirás, ¿he?…Pues bien, así se hará- agarrándolo por los tentáculos, lo hizo girar y después lo lanzo, ocasionando que chocara contra la pared y cayera al piso. En cuanto el Kraang abrió los ojos, Mistery ya estaba agachada frente suyo y rozaba la parte superior del cerebro con su garra. –Habla, ahora- ordeno y, en respuesta, el extraterrestre empezó a chillar. –Buen chico- sin decir más, se levanto y agarro al cerebro, lanzándolo al pozo de agua como si nada.

-¿Puedes entenderlos?- pregunto Mikey impresionado. -¡Asombroso!-

-Eso es raro- se le acerco Leo. –Antes no podías entenderlos, ¿qué habrá pasado?-

-Puede ser culpa del mutageno- hablo Donnie. –Tendré que hacerte unos estudios más tarde para comprobar que más ha cambiado en ti- Mistery tembló ligeramente, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-S-Si…d-digo no…digo- agito rápidamente la cabeza. –Lo haremos en cuanto tengamos a las 4 tortugas-

-¿Le tienes miedo al chequeo, niña?- se rio Raph ante el nerviosismo de ella.

-¡C-Cállate!- le grito con enojo.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan…- se les acerco la tortuga roja, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos fijamente. –No se quienes son, ni quién soy yo o lo que está pasando pero quiero respuestas…y las quiero ahora-

-No te preocupes hermano- Lion le puso una mano en el hombro. –Yo estoy casi en las mismas circunstancias que tu-

-Casi nos olvidamos de ustedes- les sonrío ella con nerviosismo. -¡Perdón!-

-No se preocupen- le sonrío Leo acercándoseles. –Resolveremos sus dudas una vez que estemos en casa-

-Genial- sonrío Mikey con alegría. -¡Vamos Rex, te juego un carrera!- le dijo a la tortuga roja, quien lo miro extrañado.

-¿Rex? ¿Por qué Rex?- pregunto Donnie un poco extrañado.

-Porque me gusta- se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. –No siempre tengo que tener razones para los nombres- miro nuevamente a la tortuga roja y le mostro una enorme sonrisa.

-Te golpee, te amordace, te ate…- la tortuga roja lo miro fijamente. -…¿y aun así…me sonríes como si nada?-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?- se encogió de hombros. –Después de todo, estabas confundido- Rex se le quedo viendo, para después suspirar. -¡Raph, quien llega ultimo tiene el caparazón podrido!- con una sonrisa empezó a correr sin esperar respuesta.

-¡No seas tramposo!- grito el mencionado siguiéndolo en seguida. Rex se les quedo mirando un momento y empezó a caminar, pronto dirigió su vista hacia quien caminaba a su lado.

-Te acostumbra ellos después de unos días- le sonrío ella con diversión.

-¿Y tú eres…?- pregunto extrañado.

-Ho, perdona. Yo soy Mistery- se señalo a sí misma. –Ellos son Leonardo y Donatello. Leo el de azul y Donnie el de morado- señalo a los mencionados, para después señalar a la tortuga azul. –Y el tonto de ojo de robot es tu hermano Lion-

-Te escuche gatita- la miro por sobre el hombro, brindándole una sonrisa burlona.

-Tonto- le saco la lengua, para después mirar a su acompañante. –En cuanto a los otros dos que se fueron son Miguel Ángel y Raphael. Mikey el de naranja y Raph el de rojo-

-Entiendo…- se rasco la nuca. -…pero aun tengo preguntas-

-No te preocupes- le sonrío. –Aun tenemos mucho tiempo para eso-

… … … …

-¿Ese es el lugar?- pregunto Rex algo sorprendido.

-Si- Donnie, a su lado, asintió. –Esperamos no equivocarnos pero creemos que ahí pueden estar las dos tortugas faltantes-

-¿Todos recuerdan el plan?- pregunto Leo, recibiendo un "sí" en general…excepto de parte de Lion. -¿Y tú lo recuerdas Mikey?-

-Claro que sí- asintió.

-¿Seguro?- presunto esta vez Donnie. Mikey lo pensó bien: miles de cosas se le vinieron a la mente y sabía perfectamente que ninguna de esas cosas tenían ni siquiera que ver con el plan.

-N-No podríamos…repasarlo una vez más- se rio con nerviosismo, mientras que sus hermanos se dieron un "face palm".

-Bien, andando- sonrío Mistery levantándose, una vez que se haya "repasado" todo.

-Espera gatita- le agarro de la muñeca y la volvió a sentar de golpe.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te…?- se corto a si misma cuando se dio cuenta de que Lion la miraba con una sonrisa extraña y con la luz de ojo robótico brillando. Con rapidez, y con la mano libre, se tapo el pecho y frunció el seño. –Te detesto-

-Yo sé que no- se rio, mientras la luz se apagaba.

-¿Qué pasa Lion?- pregunto Leo extrañado.

-Ellos no están ahí- ante aquello, lo miraron sorprendido. –He analizado el edificio completo y no hay rastro alguno de lo que buscamos-

-Entonces, ¿donde están?- pregunto Mikey. Pronto la respuesta llego cuando, de la nada, Raph esquivo un kunai.

-Creo que los encontré- murmuro Raph mirando hacia atrás, donde habían dos figuras. Una más alta de la otra.

-Awww, que lastima. Lo esquivo- lloriqueo la figura más baja. Él era de un verde claro, con picos en su caparazón oscuro y sus ojos eran parecidos al los de sus hermanos pero con sus iris de color celeste.

-No te preocupes- le sonrío su acompañante, una tortuga alta, de piel morada, picos sobre la cabeza y el caparazón, además de sus iris color chocolate. –Aun podemos divertirnos- ambos tenían bandanas negras y un símbolo extraño e el pecho.

-¡El clan del pie!- Mistery lo reconoció en seguida.

-C-Chicos, creo que estamos en problemas- Mikey intento retroceder pero recordó que estaban cerca del borde del edificio.

-No sabes en cuanto pequeño- se rio la tortuga violeta.

-¿Cómo es posible que trabajen para destructor?- pregunto Donnie confundido, apretando ligeramente su bastón Bo.

-No lo sé…- Leo desenvaino las espadas. –…pero eso lo averiguaremos después- se quedo en silencio por un segundo. -¡Ataquen!- con un grito de guerra, se lanzaron a la batalla.


	7. El plan

**Mica: Hola mi gente hermosa! Estoy de regreso con otro capítulo, el cual quedo más corto que el anterior pero bueno, quedo bien…creo (O_O). Solo espero que les guste, recuerden dejar comentarios por favor. Perdonadme por mis errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Los quiero mi gente, cuídense y…¡adiós!**

**P/D: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas.**

* * *

-Son…muy fuertes- murmuro Leo levantándose lentamente. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Raph, quien había caído a su lado.

-Sí- se levanto y gruño. –A veces es bueno ser tortuga- se sonrieron entre ambos.

-Solo Lion, Rex y Mistery son capaces de enfrentarlos- hablo Donnie acercándose a ellos. Un grito los alerto, viendo como el menor caía frente a ellos. –¿Estás bien Mikey?- pregunto ayudándolo a pararse.

-Sí- se sobo ligeramente la nuca. –Esto no podría empeorar-

-Nunca te dijeron que no digas eso tortuga- se voltearon de golpe, sudando frio al ver a Razar y a Cara de Pez. De un momento a otro, algo golpeo al pez, logrando que cayera de espaldas contra el techo y con aquel objeto sobre él.

-Gracias por atraparme pececito- se río Mistery, para después levantarse y correr hacia los clones.

-Maldita pendeja…- se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba ella pero alguien se le interpuso.

-Tú pelea…- Raph giro sus sais.

-…es con nosotros- Donnie giro su bastón Bo. El pez frunció el seño pero no pudo decir nada, ya que ambos lo empezaron a atacar. Mientras tanto, Mikey y Leo se encargaban de Razar.

-¡Chicos!- grito Mistery en medio de todo. -¡Nos vemos en casa!- Leo, quien se detuvo un momento para mirarla, asintió y volvió a su lucha. -¡Vamos!-

-Sí- ambos clones asintieron, empezando a correr rápidamente. Sabían perfectamente que los clones malos venían detrás de ellos.

-¿Saben qué hacer?- pregunto ella con seriedad, recibiendo como respuesta un "sí". –Bien, ¡vamos!-

… …"Salto de escena"… …

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Raph golpeo fuertemente lo que tenía más cerca, siendo desafortunadamente el saco de entrenamiento. -¡Huimos!...¡Huimos cual cobardes!-

-¡Teníamos que hacerlo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez Raphael!- hablo Leo esta vez con el seño fruncido. Splinter, Mikey y Donnie los miraban en silencio, con el único pensamiento de no meterse en aquello. –¿Qué no lo vez? Estábamos golpeados y cansados por la pelea contra esos clones…no habríamos durado mucho contra ellos dos- y era cierto, los cuatro tenían moretones y cortes leves, producto de la lucha pero aquello, al parecer, el cabeza dura de Raph no lo sentía.

-¡Podíamos haberlos vencido Bobonardo!- le grito en la cara. –¡Los hemos vencido antes y podíamos haberlo hecho esta vez pero tú, el "gran líder", mando a retirarnos!-

-¡No podíamos y lo sabes Raphael!- le grito él de vuelta. -¡Si nos hubiéramos quedado, alguno de nosotros tendría que estar encerrado en la enfermería en este momento!- Raph le estaba por contestar cuando un golpe, el cual recibieron ambos en la nuca, lo interrumpió.

-Basta los dos- era el Maestro Splinter, quien ya se había cansado de aquella absurda pelea. –Leonardo hizo bien, hijo mío…- toco ligeramente uno de los mucho moretones que tenia Raph, causando que chillara ligeramente y se alegara un poco de su padre. -…¿o no lo crees?- sonrío al ver que su hijo se calmaba y entra en razón de paso cañazo. Raph no dijo nada, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y desvió la vista. Justo en eso, tres personas más se unieron a la escena.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Donnie para romper el silencio, viendo como los tres se dejaban caer de golpe al sillón. Los tres estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella, con la diferencia de que sus moretones se aclaraban y sus cortes se cerraban lentamente.

-No muy bien, ¿y a ustedes?- ella se rasco ligeramente la nuca.

-Nos retiramos- respondió Leo.

-No estamos tan diferentes- murmuro Lion.

-Me costó muchísimo deshacerme del clon de Mikey- Mistery se rasco ligeramente la nuca.

-Nosotros tuvimos peor suerte, gatita- hablo Lion mirándola de reojo.

-Ni que lo digas- Rex gruño, apoyando su codo en el posa manos del sillón y su barbilla en la palma. –El clon que nos degaste tenia cola larga, esa cosa nos complico bastante- Mistery suspiro y hacho la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrando su mirada en un punto del techo sin importancia.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de derrotarlos- miro a sus amigos. –Son demasiado fuertes, incluso para nosotros-

-Muy cierto- asintió el genio de la familia, tocándose ligeramente la mandíbula con uno de sus dedos. –Necesitamos un plan-

-Que lastima que sus debilidades no sean las mismas que las nuestras- suspiro Mikey bajando la mirada. Ante aquellas palabras, a Mistery se le vino una idea.

-¡Chicos! ¿No lo ven?- se levanto con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de sus amigos. –Quizás Mikey tenga razón…quizás, solo quizás, las debilidades de los clones y los originales sean las mismas-

-Puede que sea cierto- murmuraron los clones presentes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cómo haremos que esos dos se unan a nosotros?- pregunto Raph cruzándose de brazos.

-Buena pregunta- Leo se rasco la nuca. –Resolvimos una parte, nos falto ese detalle-

-Oigan…- miraron a Mikey, quien miraba la pantalla de su T-Phone. – ¿Se dieron cuenta del collar tan extraño que tenían?-

-¡¿Collares?!- lo miraron sorprendido. -¡¿Qué collares?!-

-Esos- les mostro la pantalla de su celular, donde había una foto de los clones que los habían atacado. -¿Qué no los ven?- y era cierto, aquellos clones tenía unos collares muy extraños, muy parecidos a los que tenían las mascotas.

-¿Se te hacen familiares, Mistery?- pregunto Leo al ver como ella se tensaba y dirigía una de sus manos a su cuello.

-Sí- asintió ella. –Uno de los científicos que estaba a cargo de mi proyecto lo creo por si yo me revelaba contra ellos-

-Muy bien- Rex se levanto con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. –Solo rompamos esas cosa y todo solucionado-

-Muy bien- Donnie sonrío. –Creo que ya tengo un plan-

… …Noche siguiente… …

-Awww, hermano. Estoy muuuy aburrido- se quejo el clon de color verde. –¿Crees que encontraremos a esos chicos otra vez?-

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros su acompañante, al mismo tiempo que meneaba ligeramente su cola. –¿Por qué lo preguntas?- lo miro con diversión.

-Porque quiero entretenerme- sonrío encarcelando una larga y fina lengua entre sus afilados dientes.

-¡Oigan, tontos!- ambos se voltearon, encontrando a Mikey parado cerca del borde y haciendo señas con sus brazos. -¡Jamás podrán atraparme!- les saco la lengua, para después echarse a correr rápidamente.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!- el más bajo no lo pensó mucho y corrió tras el menor.

-¡E-Espérame hermano!- reacciono a los pocos segundos y empezó a correr tras ellos. Unos minutos después, encontró a su hermano parado en el centro de un techo, mirando a su alrededor con el seño fruncido. –¿Qué paso?- pregunto llegando a su lado.

-Lo perdí de vista- suspiro con fingida tristeza y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Aun quieren pelear?- se escucho pero no se vio de donde vino. Ambos clones se posicionaron caparazón contra caparazón, mirando a su alrededor y manteniéndose alerta. Se voltearon a varias direcciones al ver sombras correr a su alrededor.

-¡Hermano, cuidado!- grito el clon más alto pero fue demasiado tarde. Con un rugido, Mistery se lanzo hacia el más bajo desde las sombras.

-Oye, s-suéltame- luchaba contra ella, con sus manos posadas en los hombros ajenos e intentando quitársela de encima, mientras que ella intentaba alcanzar el collar con sus dientes. -¡Aléjate de mí!- poniendo sus pies en el estomago de ella, la empujo con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el más alto mientras lo ayudaba a levitarse.

-Sí- sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. –¿Dónde esta ella?- miro a los lados, para después fijas su vista en su hermano. -¿Y por qué no me ayudaste?-

-No lo sé, se escondió en la oscuridad- respondió mirando a las sombras. –Y no pude ayudarte porque se interpusieron en mi camino-

-¿Aun quieren pelear?- se escucho, seguido de una pequeña carcajada. Justo en frente de ellos, Mistery y Leo salían de la oscuridad con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. –Cuando quieran- se rio, haciendo una seña con la mano.

-Maldición…- el clon morado retrocedió lentamente, llevándose con él a su hermano. Por alguna extraña razón, aquellas sonrisas le traían un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Van a algún lado?- se voltearon y ahí estaban Raph junto a Rex, obstruyéndoles el camino. Intento irse por la derecha pero ahí estaba Lion cruzando de brazos y en cuanto intento por el lado contrario, encontró a Mikey y Donnie.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- el más bajo lo miraba con curiosidad, queriendo saber la razón por el comportamiento de su hermano. –Podemos vencerlos, ¿recuerdas?-

-Tenemos que irnos- fue lo único que salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que su cola se movía de forma nerviosa. –Tenemos que irnos…¡ahora, hermano!- repitió con seriedad al ver que su hermano estaba por oponerse.

-¿Por qué?- frunció el seño. –¡Podemos vencerlos!-

-¡No me importa!- lo miro con el seño fruncido. -¡Ódiame si quieres pero tenemos que irnos de aquí!-

-¡No!- retrocedió un paso y frunció el seño. –¡Si quieres puedes irte pero yo me quedare!-

-¡No lo hagas!- pero sin siquiera escucharlo, el más bajo corrió hacia donde estaban Mistery y Leo, quienes se miraron con una sonrisa y asintieron. Cuanto el clon estuvo cerca, ambos se movieron hacia los lados. El pequeño no pudo detenerse y, en cuanto paso en medio de ambos, ella le golpeo con fuerza el costado y lo mando a volar. –¡Hermano!- el más alto intento dar un paso pero las cinco tortugas le taparon el camino.

-¡Chicos, sepárense!- ordeno Leo, recibiendo como respuesta un "sí" al unisonó. Leo, Rex y Donnie fueron hacia el clon más bajo, quien se levantaba lentamente. Mientras tanto, el clon más alto intento ir a ayudar a su hermano pero tuvo que esquivar un sai que fue lanzado a su dirección.

-¡Tu pelea es con nosotros!- se cruzo de brazos Raph.

-Pues bien- suspiro ligeramente e hizo sonar ligeramente sus dedos, mirándolos con el seño fruncido. –Ustedes lo pidieron- sin esperar más, se lanzo hacia ellos.


	8. Familia formada y un nuevo hogar

**Mica: Holis a todos! He vuelto con el final de esta historia, el cual espero que les guste. Esta vez no tarde tanto, jeje. Recuerden que los quiero y no olviden dejar comentario por favor, si no me deprimo (mentira…a no ser que…XD). Les dejo leer con tranquilidad, cuídense y ¡adiós!**

**P/S: Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas y/o malas. Perdonadme por mis errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos XD**

**P/D.2: las "Dark turtles" volveran a aparecer cuando menos se den cuenta...(quizá****me haga un auto-regalo XD)**

* * *

El clon morado golpeo fuertemente a Lion y lo mando a volar, haciendo lo mismo con Mikey.

-Quizá no sean tan fuertes como nosotros…- pensó bloqueando un golpe de parte de Raph, para después alegarlo de él de una patada. -…pero han descubierto nuestras debilidades- ya un poco arto de todo, y preocupado por su hermano, ataco algunos puntos de presión de las tres tortugas, dejándolos tirados en el piso. –Solo me quedas tú…niña- Mistery estaba frente a él, con la cabeza baja y la respiración algo agitada. Pronto la sonrisa de victoria que tenía el clon desapareció cuando unos ojos rojizos lo miraron fijamente. -¿Q-Qué es…que es esto?- fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por su mente antes de sentir como ella, con un rugido, se le abalanzaba enzima.

**_~Mientras tanto…~_**

Lion se levanto lentamente. En esos momentos, agradecía ser un clon ¿La razón? Muy fácil, su piel no sentía tanto los puntos de presión y es por eso que podía estar de pie en ese momento. Viendo a la "gatita" pelear contra el clon, decidió ayudar a sus amigos. Se acerco a ambos y, con destreza, logro que ambos sintieran sus extremidades nuevamente.

-¿Cómo se sienten?- pregunto viéndolos levantarse.

-¡Muy bien!- Mikey salto ligeramente en su lugar, feliz de poder moverse con normalidad. –Gracias Lion-

-No hay problema pequeño- se rio acariciando un poco su cabeza, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa saliera del menor.

-Esa manera de pelear…- les llamo la atención Raph, quien miraba la lucha atento. –¿No…les perece extraña?-

-Tiene razón- pensó Lion entrecerrando su ojo, mientras que el ojo robótico se encendía y analizaba a la menor.

-¡Mistery!- exclamo el menor al ver como su amiga recibía una patada. Mikey hizo el amago de correr hacia ella pero Lion y Raph no se lo permitieron. -¿Qué…?- los miro con curiosidad.

-Ella no es consciente de lo que hace- murmuro Lion viendo como ella se lanzaba sobre el clon.

-A-Aléjate de mí- la tortuga morada, apoyando sus manos en los hombros ajenos, intento sacársela de encima. Con su cola rodeo la pierna de ella, viendo si eso ayudaba a sacársela de encima. No pudo evitar temblar cuando ella le rujio en la cara. Esos ojos rojos le daban escalofríos y eso empeoro cuando ella le agarro las muñecas e hizo a un lado sus brazos, sujetándolos fuertemente contra el piso. Gruño ligeramente y, de golpe, dirigió su boca hacia el cuello ajeno…incrustando sus dientes en el collar metálico. El clon jadeo ligeramente, removiéndose e intentando conseguir libertad pero, al darse cuenta de que aquello le costaría un poco más, clavo sus colmillos en la piel de ella. Un quejido ahogado salió de la boca de Mistery, incrustando un poco más sus colmillos en el metal. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, se alego de golpe del clon. En su boca estaba un pedazo del collar, mientras que de su hombro salía sangre sin parar. Bajo ella estaba el clon inconsciente, con la boca y el mentón manchados de su sangre.

-Mistery…- ella se volteo hacia ellos, mirándolos fríamente con sus ojos carmesí. Al ver que deban un ligero paso hacia delante, escupió hacia un lado el trozo de collar y se puso de pie. Mistery miro hacia un lado, donde los demás luchaban contra el clon más bajo. Mirándolos fijamente, les rugió, mostrando unos colmillos afilados y algo manchados de aceite. Sin decir más, corrió hacia donde estaba el otro clon, dejándolos confundidos.

-Adelántense, yo me ocupare de mi hermano- le dijo Lion con seriedad.

-Muy bien- asintieron ambos. –Te esperaremos con los demás- sin decir más, corrieron tras Mistery.

**_~Mientras tanto…~_**

El clon verde esquivo las Katanas del líder, teniendo que estar atento al ataque de Rex y al de Donnie.

-Las cosas no están saliendo bien, ¿he?- murmuro Rex junto a Leo, quien asintió.

-Espero que a los demás les este yendo mejor- justo cuando el clon estaba por atacar al genio, alguien se le abalanzo con fuerza. Ambos rodaron en el piso, hasta detenerse y parase. Ella le mostro los colmillos, para después lanzarse sobre el mas bajo.

-¿Mistery?- Donnie, confundido, se levanto y se apoyo en su bastón. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto cuando Leo y Rex estuvieron a su lado.

-No lo sé- el líder guardo sus Katanas y miro la pelea que se había formado entre ella y el clon. –Esto no era parte del plan-

-¡Chicos!- Raph y Mikey se les acercaron con rapidez.

-Hey amigo, ¿qué le pasa a ella?- pregunto Rex cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sabemos- se encogió de hombros el menor.

-Ella simplemente empezó a actuar extraño- continuo la tortuga de bandana roja.

-¡Hermano!- la exclamación de parte del clon verde les llamo la atención. Apareciendo en escena estaba Lion, cargando al clon con cola. Lo que alarmo al clon verde fue el hecho de que la boca de su hermano estaba manchada con un líquido carmesí. Las tortugas restantes se prepararon al ver que aquel clon iba a atacar a Lion pero Mistery se les adelanto, lanzándosele encima.

-¡Bájate de mi caparazón!- grito intentando levantarse. Mistery solamente gruño y, como si nada, arranco un trozo del collar con sus dientes. Todos quedaron en silencio, viendo como ella se levantaba y se limpiaba el aceite con el dorso de su mano. Ellos se mantuvieron en guardia, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Lentamente, los ojos de su amiga empezaron a aclararse hasta volver a su color original.

-¿Qué…?- agoto un poco la cabeza, llevándose su mano a la frente. –¿Qué paso?- un ardor en su hombro le llamo la atención, toco esa zona y se miro la mano, mirando con confusión la sangre que manchaba su mano. Con la respiración agitada, miro a sus compañeros.

-Recobraste la compostura, gatita- Lion se acerco un poco. Mistery lo miro, notando la sangre que manchaba la boca del clon morado.

-¡No te me acerques!- retrocedió bruscamente, el movimiento le causo dolor en su hombro herido pero no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado aturdida como para darle importancia. –M-Me…me tengo que ir- negó con la cabeza y se dio vuelta.

-¡Mistery, espera!- pero el grito de Leo no funciono, ya que ella ya había desaparecido tras haber saltado la cornisa.

-Demonios…- murmuro Raph después de suspirar.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Leo?- pregunto Mikey mirándolo fijamente.

-Volveremos a casa- hablo el líder con seriedad. –Tenemos que hacernos cargo de ellos- continuo viendo a los clones inconscientes.

-Muy bien- Rex cargo al clon verde sobre su caparazón. –Empecemos a caminar- sin decir más, emprendieron su camino hacia las alcantarillas.

**_~En la mañana…~_**

-Agh…- la tortuga morada gimió ligeramente, para después abrir lentamente los ojos. Se sentó y miro a su alrededor, teniendo un mal sabor en la boca y sintiéndose confundido al no saber donde estaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- miro a su lado y se sobresalto al ver a Donnie.

-E-Estoy bien- agito un poco la cabeza. -¿Dónde…dónde está mi hermano?-

-¡Aquí!- Donnie se rio al ver como el clon más bajo se le abalanzaba.

-¡Hermano!- lo abrazo con fuerza, para después separarlo de sí y sujetar su rostro entre sus grandes y moradas manos. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?- le pregunto con preocupación.

-Tranquilos hermanote, estoy más que bien- le sonrío. –Ellos no son malos- el más alto miro a Donnie un momento, para después suspirar de alivio.

-¡Oye Max!- Mikey se acerco a ellos. –Voy a preparar algo para el almuerzo, ¿quieres ayudarme?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí Mikey!- se levanto de un salto y le sonrío a la pecosa tortuga.

-¿Max?- el más alto ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

-Sí- Max asintió con alegría. –Ese es mi nombre, Mikey me lo puso- el mencionado asintió rápidamente.

-Ya veo- murmuro viendo con algo de desconfianza como su hermanito se alegaba junto a la tortuga.

-No te preocupes- Donnie le sonrío y le puso una mano en el hombro. –No les haremos daño ni a ti, ni a tus hermanos-

-¿Hermanos?- se extraño al escuchar el plural.

-Exacto, hermanos- Lion y Rex se acercaron a ellos, llamándoles la atención. Donnie les sonrío y se alego, jurando haber escuchado que Leo lo llamaba. –Espero que nos trates con cariño, hermanito- se rio Rex.

-¡Esperen un minuto!- el más alto se levanto y se les acerco un poco más. –¿En…en serio somos familia?-

-Sip- Lion se cruzo de brazos. –Todos clones, creados por los mismos alienígenas y por la misma máquina-

-¿Clones? ¿Alienígenas? ¿Máquina?- el tercer clon estaba confundido.

-Tranquilo Dexter…- Rex le rodea los hombros con un brazo. -…te lo explicaremos un poco más tarde-

-¿He?- Dexter seguía confundido.

-Es tu nombre, el pequeño Mikey y nuestro hermano Max lo eligieron para ti- respondió Lion con tranquilidad. Justo en eso, Dexter sintió un sabor metálico en la boca.

-Sangre…- un recuerdo se le vino a la mente. –Díganme por favor que el hecho de que mordí a alguien fue tan solo un sueño-

-No, no lo fue- voltearon hacia la puerta, por donde entraba Mistery con tranquilidad. Su remera estaba rota, uno de los brazos había sido arrancado y, en su hombro herido, se podía ver una venda manchada con algo de sangre.

-Ho, cielos- se le acerco rápidamente, mirándola detenidamente. –L-Lo lamento muchísimo-

-No te preocupes- le sonrío. –Me regenero igual que ustedes, así que estaré completamente sanada dentro de unas horas-

-¡Mistery!- las tortugas originales, junto a Max, aparecieron en escena.

-Chicos…lamento mi actitud de anoche- hizo una leve reverencia. –Me gustaría que me siguieran un momento, por favor- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Las tortugas se miraron entre ellos, para después empezar a seguir a la chica. Caminaron por las alcantarillas en silencio absoluto, ellos estaban confundidos y ella simplemente caminaba con parsimonia.

-¿Crees que nos dirá a donde vamos?- le pregunto Mikey a Max, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. Después de unos minutos, se detuvieron en cuanto las alcantarillas se dividían en dos caminos. El de la derecha seguía de largo, mientras que el de la izquierda tenía cintas amarillas tapando la entrada.

-Un camino cerrado…- murmuro Donnie recordando haber pasado por ahí muchas veces. Sin decir palabra, ella se acerco al camino cerrado y apoyo su mano contra la pared que estaba a su lado. Ante la mirada sorprendida de ellos, una luz (saliendo de la pared) analizo la mano de Mistery.

_-Bienvenida Mistery-_ se escucho una voz robótica, al mismo tiempo la entrada con cintas se dividía en dos y se abría una puerta, dejando ver lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.

-Wow- Mikey y Max miraron a su alrededor con asombro.

-Impresionante…- murmuraron Donnie y Dexter al ver la tecnología que los rodeaba. Mistery soltó un suspiro y sonrío.

-¡Doctor, ya volví!- grito para la sorpresa de ellos. Su voz hizo eco en el lugar, siendo reemplazado rápidamente por el sínodo de pasos acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Mistery!- de uno de los pasillos se vio a un hombre con bata blanca acercarse corriendo. Ella se rio, acortando la distancia. En cuanto estuvieron frente a frente, él le acaricio ligeramente la cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta y los miro con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, él es Utron es un…- aquel hombre abrió su bata y dejo ver…

-¡Un Kraang!- gritaron todos. Ahí, donde debería estar la panza de aquel hombre, había un cerebro con los ojos abiertos y una ligera sonrisa.

-Exacto- asintió ella. –Utron ha estado aquí desde hace siglos, casi desde los principios de la humanidad, ocultado por un robot con apariencia humana. Él fue uno de los doctores que estuvo a cargo de mi proyecto-

-¿Es…es en serio?- pregunto Donnie algo sorprendido. Mistery asintió como respuesta.

-Destructor lo conoció como un simple ser humano- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Un momento!- Raph se adelanto un paso. –¡¿Significa que ese montón de hojalatas sabe de este lugar?!-

-No- negó ella. –El laboratorio original donde fui creada está en la superficie, este es tan solo un lugar secundario- se encogió de hombros. –El laboratorio original fue destruido, quemado, en cuanto yo no cumplí con las órdenes de Destructor- Utron y Mistery se miraron un momento entre ellos con una sonrisa. –Utron fue quien me llevo al hospital el día en el que abandone el bando malvado-

-¿Por qué…?- Max se encogió un poco. -¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- ella no respondió, simplemente se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Ella pensó que quizá ustedes podrían encontrar un hogar aquí- respondió Utron, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-¿Un…un hogar?- Lion se mostro sorprendido, al igual que sus hermanos.

-C-Claro- ella los miro, un ligero tono de rojo manchando sus mejillas pero con un brillo especial en los ojos. –E-Este lugar tiene todo lo necesario: laboratorio, un Do-jo para entrenar, una cocina, cinco habitaciones, dos baños y unas cosas más- ella se sobresalto ligeramente, para después desviar la vista y jugar ligeramente con sus manos. –Pensé…pensé que quizás…ustedes podrían…disfrutar de este lugar- sus mejilla se tornaron un poco más rojas. –Lo suficiente como para…para considerarlo un hogar- un silencio se formo en el lugar. Utron se preocupo al ver que Mistery se apretaba las manos con demasiada fuerza. –N-No…no tienen que vivir aquí si no quieren, p-pueden buscar otro lugar…yo solo…ammm…- se vio súbitamente interrumpida.

-¡Este lugar se ve genial!- Max corrió hacia ella y, abrasándola por la cintura, la alzo y dio vueltas con ella. -¡Muchísimas gracias!- la bajo pero no la soltó. Ella no pudo evitar reírse con nerviosismo. –¿Puedo explorar el lugar?- pregunto con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

-Claro- el cerebro le sonrío con paciencia. –Hazlo con tranquilidad-

-¡Genial!- corrió hacia las tortugas y le agarro la mano al menor de la familia, tironeándolo ligeramente. –¡Vamos Mikey!- empezaron a correr. Mistery y Utron se rieron, viendo como ambos desaparecían por uno de los pasillos.

-Disculpe…- Dexter y Donnie se adelantaron un poco. –¿Le molestaría que..?- señalo hacia un cuarto, el cual tenía un cartel arriba que decía "Laboratorio".

-Adelante- les sonrío. Ambos genio, casi instantáneamente, se perdieron en aquella habitación.

-EL Do-jo está por ahí- se rio Mistery mientras señalaba hacia un pasillo que estaba por su derecha.

-Pues bien…- Rex rodeo los hombros de Raph y Leo. -…¿quieren un pequeño entrenamiento?- pregunto con diversión y una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- asintieron ambos empezando a caminar. Utron le sonrío a Mistery, para después acariciarle ligeramente la cabeza a chica y empezar a alegarse.

-Así que…- Lion se le acerco lentamente, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. –…no nos odias después de todo-

-¡No los odio!- ella se sonrojo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le grito. –Ustedes y yo nos parecemos bastante, con la diferencia de que yo tengo un poco más de memoria que ustedes-

-¿Hiciste esto por qué nos parecemos?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos. Ella negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Quería hacer esto- lo miro a los ojos pero no pudo aguantar mucho, por lo que termino desviando la vista. –Sé lo que se siente ser nuevo en el mundo. Yo empecé con el pie izquierdo pero obtuve ayudar para salir de ese infierno y la sigo teniendo- lo miro con un ligero sonrojo. –Y eso es lo que quería hacer por ustedes, quería ayudarlos…tenderles una mano-

-Realmente…eres rara- se rio, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de ella y con la otra agarraba su mano.

-¡Oye!, ¿qué estas…?- sus palabras murieron y su rostro adquirió una tono rojizo cuando, sin previo aviso, unos labios se apoyaron con gentileza en su frente. No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza moderada la mano ajena, sintiéndose un manojo de nervios en el momento en el que él se separo y la miro.

-Muchas gracias Mistery- le sonrío con dulzura. Ella se le quedo mirando, tragando saliva.

-Y-Yo…- agito un poco la cabeza y lo miro con una ligera sonrisa, acompañada de un ligero toque carmín en sus mejillas. –No tienes porque agradecer- Lion sonrío, al mismo tiempo que tironeaba de la mano que tenia atrapada y la acercaba a su cuerpo, mientras que la otra se dirigía rápidamente a la cintura ajena. Lion tuvo que concentrarse para no reírse: ella tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, el sonrojo en su rostro había crecido, también abría y cerraba ligeramente la boca.

-Tal vez…pueda agradecerte de otra forma- se acerco lentamente a los labios ajenos. Pronto ella reacciono, empujándolo y alejándolo de sí misma.

-Maldición…- tenía el seño graciosamente fruncido y las mejillas totalmente coloreadas. –¡A ti te dan la mano y tu agarras el codo!- le grito. –¡No sabes cuánto te odio!-

-Yo sé que no- con una sonrisa, se le empezó a acercar lentamente. Ella retrocedió un paso, para después echarse a correr. Lion se rio ligeramente, para después perseguir a la "gatita".


End file.
